


无题集

by Wenqian_00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenqian_00/pseuds/Wenqian_00
Summary: 一些无偿和自己随便写的东西的合集。无偿的主角为朋友的OC。
Kudos: 1





	1. 星际，虫，混乱一片

**Author's Note:**

> 虫族设定部分参考星际，故事来自Alie，我可爱的CP。

-

德林醒来了。

他感觉很混沌，周围的空气像是柔软的枕头，所有的动作都变得愈发艰难。

德林知道这种特别的疲惫意味着什么。

男子坐起身，摸上自己的腹部，远超皮肤应有的坚硬质感提醒着德林他的肉体已经和正常意义上的人类相去甚远。

但很快德林就把身体上的异状丢到了脑后，他走进洗手间。单人宿舍的条件算不上好，只有洗手台上方嵌着比手掌大不了多少的镜子。镜子里照出了他的脸，一张苍白的灰色，嘴角不讨人喜地向下垂着，却在脸颊处有着过于鲜艳的红的脸。

德林没去理睬自己在镜子里的形象。他只是在这狭小的隔间里脱下了贴身的裤子，白色的精斑在灰色的布料上并不显眼。

水龙头被打开，温热的水流很快把那滩东西从德林的内裤上剥离下来，一起冲去了下水道的深处。

德林这才有闲心抬头看镜子。

和德林自己想的完全不同，镜子里的那个他脸颊上依旧突兀地红着。

他很想把那镜子砸碎，但是介于他平时的日子就足够不好过了，再破坏公物只会让沙耶难办。所以德林只是用力捶上了自己的腹部。沉闷的声音在卫生间里回荡。等到集合铃响起时，德林右手的部分已经看起来有些糜烂。

听到铃声的德林没有犹豫，他把裤子往台边一搭，直接向着外面走去。

镜子照着赤裸的他消失在了转角。

-

训练场里依旧是那么些人，冷色调的灯光在他们身穿的紧身衣勾勒出阴影。

德林到的时候同期生都已经到齐，他们的视线总是先落在德林长而金色的头发上，然后再滑到德林本身。

那些眼神里饱含着不掩饰的恶意，就像是狼群里总有一个Omega来承受成员们平时过多的攻击欲一样，成群的人类里也有，不幸的是，德林就是他们同期生中的这位异类。

以结果论来判断，德林自己并不在乎被他们殴打。

他的肉体自愈很快，德林伸出手，将手环展示给教官审查。原来出血糜烂的右手已经复原，在训练室的灯光下只是泛着冷调的白光。

这份自愈能力不是现在的人类能够拥有的，它来自虫族。

就和德林腰腹部的坚硬皮肤一样，还有缺乏菌毯的供能导致的乏力，这些都是德林身上虫族的部分给德林的异变，这些虫族的肉体给了曾经命悬一线的他活下来的机会。

德林不应该责怪这些……

原来是这样的。

卡隆把脊柱都暴露在外的德林抱回基地，一块一块斩断虫族的尸体，把德林身上原来应该有的部分拼装出来时，卡隆的心里一定只想着从死亡手里抢回德林。

卡隆一定未曾想过自己会死在对虫族的战场上，未曾想过德林会因为觉醒了虫族的部分而厌恶起自己的身体。

他也一定未曾想过德林会在他早已死去的现在仍然怀着对他的爱意。

“寻求逃脱计划。”

德林因为突然出现在脑海中的命令顿了一刻。对手的拳头立刻击中了德林的脸颊，在他的肢体被眩晕感支配时，不知来自谁的过肩摔终结了德林短暂的抵抗。

德林想要起身，但身边的人正抓着他的头发将他的头死死地按在地上。

澡堂里的地砖纹路硌着他的颧骨，传来一丝一丝的疼痛。

德林没有继续反抗，他放松了身体。不过是一顿打，无论是疼痛还是受伤，他的身体都早就习惯了。

“跟条死鱼一样。”

为首的人不满地松开了德林的金发，他曾经想要剪掉这团乱糟糟的金毛给手中这总是阴沉着脸的混蛋一点真正的教训，但是当时的对方直接反过来用头撞断了他的肋骨。

不过只是一个出气筒而已，作为贵族，就算是霸凌别人也得用体面的方法。

他立起身，带着剩下的人离开了。

德林撑着地面，缓缓地站起来。

现在他有一整个打过架的澡堂需要打扫了。

-

基地为了区别时间，会在地球上的夜晚时段熄灭顶式日光灯，进入休眠模式。走廊两侧的光带在此刻变成了主要的光源，消除了蓝光的照明可以有效确保基地内人员的正常作息。

光带很暗，整个走廊的气氛很适宜一些见不得光的东西发酵。

“逃脱计划已确认。”

德林停下了脚步。

这些会在他脑海中响起的命令都是来自基地内被俘的脑虫。

脑虫，高等虫族，虫族的思考单位，负责管理、传递信息于虫群之中，因此被取名于脑虫。脑虫是一种高耗能虫族，如果没有菌毯供能就会很快被饿死。基地里被俘的几只都泡在电解质里强行供能。

德林听到他们低语的频次越来越高了，这证明他越来越接近虫族。

不止是身体机能，还包括用来供给情报的感官，和嗅觉。

德林闻到了一股烟味。他看到那个总是带头霸凌他的同期生在抽烟，身边正站着另外一名身着高级军服的中年男人。光线很暗，那家伙鼻梁上原来突兀的雀斑变得没那么显眼，整个人比在澡堂里时候要顺眼不少。

那家伙明显看到了德林，他将电子烟的烟管拿开，朝着德林露出了一个轻蔑的笑容，无声地说出了两个字。

卡、隆。

德林很用力地撞在了那家伙身上，年轻的同期生被他顶到墙上，后背传来的剧烈疼痛让那张满是雀斑的脸目眶欲裂。

电子烟滑落到地上，紫色的烟雾从烟管里流出。德林狠狠地抬起腿，硬质的膝骨就像是铁棒一样击在那家伙的肚子上，接着，他又伸出了拳头。

“逃脱计划已确认。”

慢了一秒，德林再抬起头时，对方已经被保护在中年男人的背后了。

“你居然……在平时保留了？！”

德林看到血从同期生的嘴角流了出来，但是雀斑的青年根本无心自己嘴角的热度，他那双眼睛死死地盯着德林。然后又像是突然明白了什么一样笑了出来。

“你……居然在平时保留了？我一直以为你蠢，没想到你比年卓祯聪明得多。”

年卓祯，就是卡隆。

对方的口中一直在说这个名字。

以及那个拯救了德林的卡隆，并非是因为虫族而死的事实。

“逃脱计划已确认。”

-

德林已经彻底记不清接下来发生的事情。等到他醒来时，他只觉得非常非常的疲惫，哪怕动一下自己瘫在地上的触手对他来说都是难事。

他的身上已经找不到一点人类的痕迹，各类不同的虫族形态拼合在一起，组成了这具躯体。

“欢迎……”

德林感觉很混沌，但是他无处不在的触觉告诉他，有什么柔软的东西触上了他的身躯。

毒药一般的甜美感觉从那块相触的肌肤一路噼啪传递进中枢神经，德林颤抖着，他不习惯这样的感觉。

被殴打，焦虑，苦涩淹没的德林的前半生，未曾体会过这种甘美。

爬虫把菌毯贴在德林的身上，在这白色的监狱内，菌毯是最稀有的资源。爬虫并不理解脑虫为什么要把菌毯补充给面前的德林。不过，他也不理解别的一切，所以他只是快速拾起另外一张，再次贴合在德林的身上。

粗大的触手摇晃着，仿佛在拒绝放弃人类的身份，但很快，德林就在菌毯的抚慰之中陷入了沉眠。

德林看到了那个同期生，那张布满了雀斑的脸上终于有了些军人而不是军痞的感觉，他双手握持着手炮，看着德林朝着他冲来。

那个同期生的眼睛和卡隆一样是黑色的。

贴到最近时，德林才发现这一点。但可惜的是，德林的那双触手早已在同期生的胸前开了比碗口还要大的洞，血液从里面涌出，因为失重环境漂浮着。

他死了，尸体和那些正在会议室里的人的一样，被破坏了的舱壁吸出了基地。

那些尸体漂浮在太空冰冷的环境中，很快因为惯性失去了踪迹。

-END-


	2. 经轮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 林岦是七椿的OC，其他均为配角。

酥油油腻而微甜的味道在鼻尖萦绕。

林岦抽动了一下自己的鼻子，把衣领拉高了一点。

藏寺里的光线昏暗，被一根电线半吊在空中的电灯是有气无力的白色，只照亮了庙内角落的半个书桌。

宽大而低矮的木桌上摆满了大大小小的酥油灯，白色的酥油被融化，透明的油液像是水潭一样映照着火和黑黄的金刚像。

面前的僧人朝着林岦招了招手，林岦才回过神来，上前了几步，僧人扯下了一段白色的纸条，在口里念念了有词了一会后塞进了林岦的手里，又摸了一下他的头。

林岦不常被别人摸头，但他有事在身，也不好发作。

于是这个褐色皮肤的半大少年只是垂下眼皮，从桌上捡起了一支黑笔，在白色的纸条上写下了连自己都不太相信的祝福话语。又从塑料箱里拿起一盏没点过的酥油灯，走到供桌面前。

棉线做的灯芯似乎受潮了，怎么也点不燃，只是慢慢被打火机的火焰烤成了黑色。

林岦啧了一声，有些不耐烦地把纸条压在未点燃的油灯下，就转身离开了。

坐在破旧脏污的靠垫上的僧人看了一眼林岦的背影。立起身子，把酥油灯从供台上拿下，丢回庙门口的蓝色塑料箱里。白色的纸条也揉成一团，在僧人动手时滚落进供桌下的缝隙里，找不见了。

-

路边馆子的玻璃门上面结着一层偏黄的油垢，来人厚重的影子照在玻璃门上。

门被打开了，进来了一个高壮的男人，黑而发亮的皮肤和小小的眼睛，容易让人联想到熊，或者别的大且凶恶的动物。

坐在林岦对面的老大抬起头，朝着男人挥了挥手。

男人坐到林岦身边的方桌上，不锈钢的椅腿和地面摩擦出声音。

林岦斜着眼看了男人一眼。

男人踢了一脚林岦的凳子，厚的唇开阖，露出里面白的牙。

“小子，在这里你得守规矩。”

林岦心里泛起一阵恶心，但却同时感到后背的汗毛全都竖了起来。

“我很守规矩。”

“你没有。”男人却不看他了，从一边的盒子里抽出一双一次性筷子，慢条斯理地撕开外包装，细长的白筷子在短粗的手指中旋转。

咔擦一声。

男人将筷子从中掰开。

小小的一次性筷子在男人肥厚的手里显得像是小孩子用的玩具，但在道上混过的人都知道，这玩意足以刺穿皮肤，深入肌肉。

想废哪，就废哪。

林岦几乎克制不住自己朝他呲牙的冲动，他耳周的肌肉努力抽动着想要把耳朵朝后竖，但人类的耳朵可没有他自己原来的好用。

老大喝掉了碗里最后一点酥油茶，拿着碗站起身，走到林岦和男人之间。

他把碗朝着林岦面前一放，朝远处的大罐努了努嘴，让林岦替自己再去弄一碗酥油茶，又踢踢男人的脚。

“他守规矩，不像你，没人样。”

男人没回话，只是把脸别向墙。

林岦按下按钮，酥油甜腻的香气从铁罐里溢出来，再次缠绕在他的鼻尖。

他想起了藏寺里酥油灯融化宛如水潭，还有在那灯里倒映出的佛母。他看到的是金刚，但是本尊永远把佛母抱在前面。

去那个藏寺是他坏了规矩，他不应该提前知道这个交易，也不应该独自去踩点。

林岦的大脑转得飞快，他盯着大罐，能看到坐在座位上的男人。男人的脸因为罐身的弧度而有些扭曲，倒显得他的眼睛比平时大了些。

那个男人一直在盯着林岦。

那眼神里杂着嫉妒，愤恨和猜忌。

-

高原城镇的车道上没什么人，在遥远的西部，钟点的下午就是他们的早上，所有人都在各自奔忙着，为自己银行的户头尽着努力。

林岦手插着袋，走着。

在无人的街上行走让他很舒心。就像是他年幼时甩开粘人的兄妹在草原上溜达。整个世界空旷，寂静，那是他生命最初的印象，那印象中是不包含人类的。

林岦突然停了下来，他看见了老大的车停在路边。

老大从车后探出了个脑袋，看到林岦，他有些紧张的表情舒展开了。

“过来。”

老大伸出手招呼着林岦，林岦也小跑起来，凑到他的身边。

几卷唐卡躺在车的后备箱中，看上去都是金唐，林岦抽动了一下鼻子，他闻到了一些腥气，很淡，掺在黄金的气味之中。

老大敲了一下他的脑壳。

“别瞎闻，在我这里可以，交货的时候别给我找事情。”

林岦点着头应了。老大看他乖顺，心情又好起来，伸出手摸上林岦的耳朵。

摸着摸着，老大贱兮兮地掏出自己的手机亮给林岦看，手机的锁屏是一对女孩，兔子耳朵配上大眼睛，形象清纯而可爱，正无辜地望着屏幕外的两人。

“认不认识什么兽耳娘？给我介绍一个，这片就给你管了。”

“不知道。”

虽然林岦本岦已经完全发育成熟，但是他的取向终究还是小母狼，对人类的这种问题不感兴趣。老大的手摸得他的耳根发痒，于是林岦撇开了脑袋，动作间一副狗子味道，才突然反应这样的举动太过野性，僵在了一边。

“我以前养过一只狗，狼狗。”

老大没为难林岦，而是轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋。

“你小心点东海。他自己不好过，也看不惯别的兽化人好过。”

林岦点了点头，然后任由老大像折腾平时街上见到的狗子一样狠命地搓揉自己的脸。

-

“总之，谢谢了。”

李队的声音从听筒里传出，林岦没出声，直接把通话掐断。

看着sim卡消失在黑洞洞的下水道里，林岦才松了一口气，拉上他的裤拉链。

推开门，老大正立在外面。

林岦全身的肌肉都绷紧了。

“磨磨唧唧的，”厕所的空间很小，老大急着自己，直接把呆立着的林岦挤了出去，“给我起开。”

蹲在砖房的外面，林岦抬头，看着天空。

风从遥远的地方吹来，干净且冷，清冽到肺的深处。不远处的草甸水塘摇晃着，又映着山的影，雪的影。

全族被灭的时候，他也在一块草甸上。那个夜晚其实挺乱，林岦记得清，却不愿去想。但水里映着的月亮被踏碎的那个瞬间却每每在这种时刻突刺出来，一遍一遍在林岦的脑海里越发清晰。

这个仇不是他主动去结的，而他也只为李队和小狼当了这个哨子。

他不该有愧疚。

厕所门又嘭的一声打开，老大从里面走出来，朝着林岦吹了声口哨。

林岦立起身，朝着不远处发动着的小越野跑了过去。

无论他是怎么来的这里，今天他已经把道上的规矩坏了个干净，什么事都回不了头了。

-

若无明灭则行灭。  
行灭则识灭。  
识灭则名色灭。  
名色灭则六入灭。  
六入灭则触灭。  
触灭则受灭。  
受灭则爱灭。  
爱灭则取灭。  
取灭则有灭。  
有灭则生灭。  
生灭则老死灭。  
老死灭则忧悲苦恼灭。

一只鹿跑在绿树下，它轻轻地躺倒，树叶在它的身边摇晃。

它不动了。

一个人路过歇息的鹿，他整理了一下背后的行囊，看向不远处的城墙。

他动身了。

一个国王坐在自己宫殿内，无数男女在他的脚底跪倒，祈求他的决断。

他走神了。

一只秘兽立在花园的最外面，它立着，似乎从来没有动过。

他存在了。

在秘兽的背后，世间不存在的巨大宏伟的宫殿虚空而起，供养天女，瑜伽女唱着歌，但她们和其他在内的任何物体没有区别。

她是本尊，它是本尊，他是本尊，祂是本尊。

无明，无无明。

一切怨憎忧苦欢喜极乐灭。

格策睁开了眼。

阳光从半开的窗户落下，照亮了算不上整洁的室内。衣服和坐垫混在一起堆在角落中，酥油的气息缠绕在空气里，整个屋子里，只有格策的面前是干净的。

干净到只剩一张画布。

正念存于脑海中，格策伸出手去，沾满了金粉的大拇指和画布摩擦，留下了新的一道痕迹。

-

“不行，肯定不行，这些唐卡都是正法的，和外面卖的残缺货肯定不是一个价。”

“别说什么机器也能做了，我今天可把放大镜都拿来了，你瞅瞅，这都有指纹，用手指一层一层抹的。”

“别跟我乱压价，新来的，我就警告你这么一次。”

林岦杵在门外边，听着老大用着大嗓门和里面的人商量着价格。他只感觉到了一阵饥饿，为了跑这趟生意，他们连赶了八个小时路。中间就吃过一餐面条。现在是凌晨，林岦的胃里早已空空荡荡。

但他不能显出疲态，走廊对面的东海时不时用着小眼睛瞥着林岦，忽亮忽暗的白炽灯光从门缝里透出，把东海落在阴影里的脸切割成了两半。

“你是哨子。”

突然，东海出声了。

林岦的心头一凉，但他紧绷着身子，只用眼神反瞅了东海一眼。

“都是兽化人，我们之间诈来诈去的没意思，还有，我不是哨子。”

似乎是瞧着四下无人，东海上前几步，直接拎起了林岦的领子。

东海那油腻的脸贴得林岦极近，喉中的臭气喷在林岦脸上，让本就嗅觉灵敏的林岦差点绷不住表情。

“野胡狼，你知不知道老子原来一巴掌杀一个你。”

“这么着急咬我，你是哨子？”

林岦自己的声音很低，但这语句却响得很，直把林岦的耳膜都震得发聋。

歪货，骗子。

东海却没回答，他那满脸的横肉抽动着，本就小的眼睛眯起，几乎变成了两条缝。精光从那缝里射出来，似乎早就已经把林岦的所作所为看穿。

林岦也眯起眼睛看他，后槽牙咬在一起，好让他的发颤不那么明显。

“草，你们干什么呢？”

老大的骂声在背后响起，东海像是丢垃圾一样放开了林岦，转身走出了走廊。

“这家伙，我早晚得收拾他。”

叫不住东海，老大唾了一口痰在地上，又伸出手，撸了一把林岦的脑壳。

“我们先走，回去再说。”

然后东海的身影就再次出现在了林岦的视野里。

但这一次，他的手中多了把刀。

“草。”

老大也不含糊了，他抓着林岦就想往后退，但子弹上膛的声音阻止了他的动作。

“我们是警察，放下武器，重复一遍，放下武器。”

从屋里走出的警察们立在他们身后，黑洞洞的枪口指着他，老大，还有东海。

林岦看到了银色的手铐，它在惨白的灯光下明晃晃明晃晃的。让他想起急救室的手术刀，但他也走不了神，因为老大正抓着他的手腕，抓得他生疼。

“你妈的冲一把算了。”

林岦被带着跑了起来。

他第一次跑得这么慢，人身的爆发力还是没有狼型的强，让他稍微有点无所适从。藏刀的刀锋在脸上划过，但那感觉并没有林岦想象得那么痛。

他跑着，然后只觉得脸上很热。

对，先是极短暂的凉，很快就热了起来。

是血，是血流在脸上的温度。

呯。

一声枪声响起，然后又是一声，过于尖锐的枪声对林岦那比起普通人类更加灵敏的耳朵是种折磨，让林岦咧开了嘴。

老大的手伸回来，给他按住了耳朵。

“走，出去就好了。”

血腥味萦绕在鼻尖，于是那个晚上族中的前辈在逃命时的背影和老大重叠了，林岦仿佛坠入了梦境，他又开始跑起来，就像在雪山包围的草原上逃命一般。

跟着跑，跟着跑。

跑到安全的地方，就有救了。

林岦很快不用再跑了，他坐上了越野车，汽车的震荡让他像是突然醒来一样，他看着车子发动起来，朝着院外冲去。

“妈的东海这疯子……你别怕，我带你走，很快，出去就行了…”

“然后我们去医院，医院……”

车窗开着，林岦感受到了风，大概是因为脸上的伤口，那风比平时的更加清凉，像是草原的风，而风里夹杂的血腥味就是食物的向标。但现在林岦并不是猎手，他闻到的血腥味是自己的……不是自己的。

风突然停止了下来。

林岦转过脑袋，他听到了哽咽声，他看到了老大蜷在驾驶位上。男人一手捂着肚子，而鲜血已经从手指的缝隙里不断溢出。老大哽着，将头靠在了方向盘上。

“……痛死我了。”

林岦想要开口，却被打断了。

老大似乎已经意识不清，他笑着，血从他的牙缝里溢出。

但他继续说着话。

“对不起啊…小子……今天连个饭都没给你吃上。”

“可恶，我……还饿着呢。”

老大低下头去。  
  
“……想起来……今天中午的羊肉面就蛮不错，当时再吃一碗就好了，便宜了别人……”

“小子你是狼狗啊，烤羊肉和烤牛肉会喜欢吧……上次和家里人在一起时，带点回来给你就好了……”

林岦看着他，他不知道在这个时间是否该问老大还记不记得很久很久之前他捕猎过的狼群，他也不太敢问，因为他也不知道如果现在老大问起谁是哨子，他应该怎么回答。

于是他就听着，很认真很认真地听着，听着老大用着越来越低的声音念着各种各样的吃食。

“说起来…好久没有跑四川的生意了，也好久没有吃过肥肠粉了……”

“还有米干……和洱块……”

“……”

男人的声音停止了。

林岦默默地探出手，摸了一下他的鼻息。

那个被林岦叫做老大的男人死去了。

死在这无人的露天停车库中。

而他和林岦的生活轨迹重叠，不过只持续了短短的三个月，再加一个晚上。

车门被拉开，林岦疲惫地抬起头，然后又低了下去，任由赶来的李队把他拖出了越野车。

-

格策又来到了路口。

他背着一个侧包，侧包看起来已经用了很久，许多地方都磨得发白。

高大的山脉从格策的身边不远处拔起，雪覆盖了岩石，云覆盖了雪。整个世界空旷，寂静，只有一条马路连接着他和外面的世界。

但那辆总是每个月到来的越野车已经失约了两次。

白嫩的小羊甩了甩尾巴，蹭到格策的身边。似乎是被格策手上酥油的味道所吸引，它抬起头，伸出粉色而柔软的舌头舔舐着格策的手指。

格策把小羊抱了起来，缓缓地沿着公路，开始朝着远方走去。

-END-


End file.
